


Book of Roses

by LadyAleister



Category: Book of Roses, No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Demons, F/M, Gen, Gothic, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Rating May Change, Reapers, Shinigami, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, Victorian, Victorian Science Fiction, Warnings May Change, a huge rollercoaster tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAleister/pseuds/LadyAleister
Summary: Aya Elizabeth Everus serves as the watchdog of Queen Victoria through the help of a demon who serves under her command, Veran Sterben. Along with Samael Pandora, the Queen's Messenger, and Alexander Howle, Samael's butler, they face Grim Reapers, Werewolves and Werecats, The Boogeyman, Ghost Pirates, Ghouls, and maybe even Lucifer himself...My original work. Can be found on my Wattpad, and on http://kh13.com/forum/topic/93771-kuroshitsuji-book-of-roses/?hl=%2Bbook+%2Bof+%2Broses.The official tumblr: https://ayaelizabetheverus.tumblr.com/





	1. Directory of Character (PLEASE READ BEFOREHAND!!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a HUGE story and I apologize. This is my original work and I may not even be able to get all of it on ao3. This is JUST the main character directory.

**Aya Elizabeth Everus**

Viscountess Aya Elizabeth Everus is the currently a spy for Queen Victoria, Owner of the Everus Clothing Line, and Heiress of the Everus Household. She is currently in a contract with Veran Sterben.

Appearance

Aya is short, thin, and does not look her age at all.

She has long raven hair with two odd-colored eyes. Her right eye is blue, and her left eye golden, embedded with the contract seal between her and Veran.

Aya’s Contract Seal

Aya's contact seal is a circular motif with a gothic cross embed in the middle. The outline of the circle is enshrouded in flames. 

Personality

Aya has a rather interesting personality. She is paranoid at times but can also be very brave and selfless. She may be controlling and conceited but is also honest and thoughtful. She is one of the unluckiest people in London yet is ambitious in her goals. Impulsive and bitter, she is just as charming and decisive. Veran admires how vengeful she is, though also might call her "emotionally unstable" or "naive", and his favorite is to call her "stubborn". Though she has many flaws, Aya has a beautiful and loving personality. She is wary around certain people, but both trust and fears Veran. Though Samael is her childhood friend, she previously has shown anxiety about seeing him. Her relationship with Alexander is known to be friendly, as Aya makes sure Veran does not pick on him too much. Around Veran, Aya tries not to let her guard down, but around Samael, she is vulnerable. Aya is known to go into fits of rage and sadness, along with anxiety attacks. She is suspected to have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

History

Daughter of Alexander and Elizabeth Everus, Aya received a good education and was loved by almost all around her. She was childhood friends with Samael Pandora and had a dream of working with her mother for the Everus Clothing Company. Unbeknownst to her, Aya's father was the watchdog for the Queen, and when Aya was about ten years old, Aya's father was brutally killed by an unknown suspect while he was on a mission. Alexander Everus' father reclaimed the watchdog position, as Alexander's brother and Aya's uncle, Charles Everus, was forbidden by the Queen to become a watchdog.

 After Lord Everus' death, Aya's mother was extremely busy and Aya had to be sent to Uncle Charles' manor on occasion. That year, Uncle Charles began abusing Aya sexually and emotionally. Aya was too afraid to tell her mother about it due to Charles threats and would regret not telling her mother. Elizabeth Everus died four and a half years after Alexander's death, from influenza. By the time Aya was fifteen, she was orphaned, and Charles Everus now had custody of her. Charles did not treat Aya appropriately, and in fact, made her the prized girl in a brothel for nobles he ran. Charles has had a history of underground operations, and after his brother’s death, it was even more secretive. The fact that Aya was in Charles' Brothel "Mahogany" was known to hardly anyone but his costumers. Brothel Mahogany was not just any brothel though. The workers and Charles himself were devil-worshipers and plead the demons to destroy Queen Victoria's kingdom. With knowledge of how the workers worshiped demons, Aya made a plead to one, offering anything to be saved from the brothel. A child raised by God, she offered herself to a demon just to save herself. Surprisingly, a demon came to her, the demon Veran Sterben. Aya made Veran vow to protect her and follow her orders, and they sealed their agreement with his demonic seal. Veran destroyed Brothel Mahogany, killing all inside. Charles was not one to be killed though. He was absent from the Brothel this day.

Aya secured her proper place as current Watchdog for the Queen and was assigned simple tasks until she could get a messenger. She also began her mother's clothing line again with Veran's help, and brought the name of Everus back into the light, just as her father did...but with a butler clad in black by her side. Samael was assigned as the messenger, and her real trials then began as the book does...

 Trivia

Aya loves peach, white, and blue roses

Veran describes her as a spoiled brat

She has wanted to design clothes ever since she was a child.

 

* * *

 

**Veran Sterben**

 Veran Sterben is the butler to the Everus household, and demon bound to Aya Everus.

Appearance

Veran is tall and fit, appearing around the age of about 26. He wears a long black coat which covers his utility belt where he carries his guns and knives, a black vest under his coat, which is over a long-sleeved white oxford dress shirt, with a black tie on top. He wears well-fitting black slacks and his shoes are the black color as well. He wears his raven hair side swept to the right, and his sharp eyes crimson or fuchsia red depending on his mood. Veran wears black gloves that hide his contract seal which is on his right palm. He and Aya share the same contract seal.

Personality

Veran is power-hungry, observant, bitter, brave, controlling, decisive, greedy, sincere, wise, charming, and intelligent. He is also known to be sadistic and impulsive, teasing Aya on a normal basis. He is, more or less, a prick and holds a strong hatred towards Alexander.

History

Veran Sterben was born in the year 1600; he was known to practice witchcraft even though he was a catholic apprentice. He accidentally killed his family with witchcraft and went to join The Thirty Years' War as soon as this happened. Upon being accused of witchcraft to help him with victories, he was found guilty and tried in the Bamberg witch trials, where he was burned on the stake after months of torture. On the stake, he cursed God and though he spent little time in Heaven, he was then cast down to hell. Veran learned the ways of hell and had an interest in the act of contracting with humans. Though it was considered even a sin in hell, Veran took up Aya's contract unknowing what it would get him into.

Trivia

Veran has a fear of becoming human.

He is known to be a showoff.

Veran finds joy in getting on people's nerves.

He is quite ravenous for Aya's soul.

He loves Aya but is often harsh towards her. 

Veran fears his own powers and abilities but uses them nonetheless. 

 

* * *

**Samael Pandora**

 Samael Pandora is the Heir of the house of Pandora, owner of the Pandora clothing line, and messenger between the Queen and her watchdog, Aya Everus.

Appearance

Samael is a young man of 18 years of age who suffers from albinism, giving him a very pale complexion, white hair, and red eyes. His hair is long and a little shaggy, reaching to his chin. He usually wears suits and clothing he has designed on his own.

Personality

Samael is a kind and soft-spoken young man who despite his harsh past, is very happy-going and cheerful. He has a strong sense of justice and can deliver upon it quite cruelly. He will always look things in a positive light, despite how dire they might be, and will willingly throw himself in the line of fire for the sake of those he cares for. He tends to act childish despite his age but can act mature when the time requires it.

History

Samael was born into the Pandora household, his mother dying in childbirth due to her weakened health. The death of his mother caused psychological damage to his father, who fell into an incurable depression and turned to become a heavy drinker to drink away his sorrows. As a result, his father would have random fits of anger, who would then unleash it on Samael. His father abused Samael physically and emotionally, constantly blaming him for the death of his mother, and insisting that nothing he did was ever good enough. The abuse only ended when his father fell from the top of the stairs and snapped his neck, dying instantly in front of him.

After the death of his father, rumors began to go around the community that Samael was cursed, and that he had been the cause of his parent's death. Though he instead used these rumors to his advantage, getting enemies and rivals to back down at times. He grew up to earn his place as the heir of the Pandora and was asked to become the messenger between the Queen and her watchdog just a week before the start of the series.

 Trivia

He has a sweet tooth for chocolate specifically.

He has had archery lessons and is a good shot.

Originally Samael was meant to be a nemesis and enemy.

 

* * *

 

**Alexander Howle**

Alexander Howle is the head servant of the Pandora Household, and friend and butler to Earl Samael Pandora.

 

Appearance

Alexander is a tall, slim young man for 25 years of age. He typically wears usual butler attire, which consists of a white dress shirt with cuffs, black trousers, black tailcoat, black dress shoes, a black tie, and white gloves. He carries around a broken pocket watch in one of the pockets of his tailcoat, and a roll of fishing line in the other. He has long coral colored hair which he has tied in a ponytail. He has a pale complexion, and bright coral-colored eyes matching his hair.

Personality

Alexander is a dutiful and loyal young man with a slight obsession with his master, Samael Pandora. Towards Samael, he is caring, loving, and kind. However, towards everyone else, he shows his true colors and becomes distant, cold, strict, and sometimes even rude. He tends to shift his own personal needs for the sake of Samael's. He has an obsession with Samael that can be considered unhealthy, as he has come to love Samael in multiple ways and would do anything for his happiness and safety.

History

Alexander was born into the service of the Samael Household, just a year after the marriage between Lord and Lady Pandora. As he grew within the household, he saw Lady Pandora as a mother figure, who saw him equally as a son, creating a close relationship between the two. At one-point Lady Pandora became pregnant with Samael, and a few months into the pregnancy, she confessed to young Alexander that she worried that her weak health would not allow her to be able to be there for Samael. She then had him promise her that if anything were to happen to her, that he would look out after Samael for her, a promise that Alexander accepted and took to heart.

A few months later he was there for the birth of Samael. There were complications, and lots of chaos within the room, causing Lady Pandora's pocket watch to be knocked off the bed stand and crashing to the floor, breaking it. Alexander picked up the pocket watch for safekeeping, in hopes of giving it to Lady Pandora afterward. However, due to complications, Lady Pandora did not survive the birth of her son, leaving a devastated Lord Pandora to grieve as the rest of the servants were asked to leave. Alexander left the room to be with a newborn Samael, who had been settled in a pre-made crib for him. He began to cry, and Alexander gently rubbed his cheek, calming him down, promising him that he would protect him, just as he had promised his mother.

He grew up with Samael, becoming his personal butler and friend from birth. He was there to be his support whenever Lord Pandora became violent and took out his anger on Samael, even going as far as getting in the way between the two and letting himself get beat for the sake of keeping Samael safe. At one point, when Samael was around ten years old, Lord Pandora was in a furious rage chasing after him, running down the stairs, threatening Samael of the things he would do once he got a hold of him. As he stood on top of the stairwell, Alexander saw a chance, and when no one was looking, he pushed Lord Pandora off from the top of the stairs, causing him to fall and snap his neck at the very bottom, killing him. The incident was declared a tragic accident, and no one ever spoke of it again.

He was Samael's partner right up into the events of Book of Roses, where he helped Samael with his duties as Earl of Pandora and the messenger between the Queen's Watchdog and the Queen.

Trivia

Alexander shares the first namesake of Aya Everus' father.

He trained himself to fight from very young.

His hobbies include reading romantic novels.

It is confirmed that he loves Samael, in more ways than one.

Alexander and Veran have a terrible, terrible rivalry.

(He's a living meme.) 


	2. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya Elizabeth Everus receives an invitation to the birthday party of an old acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF here we go.

A butler begins his day early. He is the last to finish work at night and the first to wake in the morning. He takes care of his master from head to toe and manages a household without flaw. If his duties fail, he will not live up to his master's expectations. Butlers are trained to be perfect and are expected to be perfect. This is the story of two butlers...more or less...who have failed...more or less...at their jobs. You'd think their masters would disgrace them! However, when butler and master are bound by more than just a partnership...you can hardly say that there was any failure. The date of our story begins on January 12th, 1890. The Everus household is managed by a single being, which was down peacefully in the kitchen preparing breakfast for his master. The Viscountess he served still lay asleep in her bed, eyepatch placed neatly on her nightstand as the sun began to seep through the curtains. Butler Veran Sterben walked with a swift stride and silent steps, opening the door to his master's room. His hair was messily parted to the right of his forehead as he wore a sly expression on his face, laying crimson eyes on his half-asleep lady in bed. He would be able to watch his master helplessly struggle to get out of bed and to her breakfast. If he was lucky, perhaps she would even beg him to bring her breakfast straight to her room. Veran was a devil and thoroughly enjoyed getting on his master's nerves.

"It is time for you to get up, Milady." His voice rang across the room, light, soft, and condescending.

As expected, Aya promptly groaned as soon as Veran said something about her waking up.

"The servants have prepared crepes in the dining area, and you have received a letter." Pulling it out from his inner coat pocket, he stared at it curiously.

"From the stamp, I do believe that it is the Earl of the Pandora Household." Veran stood silently, waiting for a further prompt from his master.

She slowly leaned up, rubbing her eyes and looking at Veran, then to the letter. She grabbed it out of his hand and opened it, wondering what this Earl wanted. She yawned as she read it, it wasn't even from the Queen.

"Invitation to Earl Samael Pandora's eighteenth birthday..." she read, still rather groggy.

She knew there was nothing to do tonight anyway.

"I'll go." She said, handing the invitation back to Veran.

"...You will go?" Veran sounded puzzled.

Throughout the three years that he has been with Aya, she has refused his letters. What made her have the willingness to go today was beyond the man.

"It's his eighteenth birthday party...he's finally an adult." Aya reached over and grabbed her eyepatch, Veran helping her tie it on and helping her get dressed for the day.

“Maybe he finally got a woman to be his wife so he can stop harassing me about it.” She joked with Veran as she admired herself in the mirror.

 

* * *

 

The Viscountess finished her food and began her German lessons for the day with Veran.

"Kannst Du mir mehr von Dich...erzählen...?" She stuttered the entire sentence which meant 'Can you tell me more about you'. Aya wasn't too good at German, Veran was excellent though. It was his mother tongue after all.  Parting his hair to his left in frustration Veran shook his head lightly.

"Kannst Du mir mehr von Dich erzählen. It would be helpful to have more confidence in your tone, lest you make a linguistic error. That would certainly be embarrassing."

The time for the party would be coming soon and the only thing left for her to be refreshed on was her shooting.

Aya was only allowed to use a small pistol to shoot, however; Veran had skill in many firearms. Standing in a field a few meters behind their mansion, he set up ten targets made of hay in the shape of people, with various pieces of paper colored with red circles hung at strategic spots. Being a Watchdog required many skills, including the ability to defend one's self. For Aya, the easiest way was with a gun.

"As you've learned in the past, simply aiming at a person isn't enough. Knowing their vital spots can save an extra bullet which may, in turn, save your life."

Brandishing two antique, fully cocked flintlocks from his holster belt, he held them straight before firing them at the dummies. A loud sound pierced the air, the heads of the two practice targets having a clean hole in the center. Smirking, he desired to fire more but held the hunger back.

"Refrain from pulling the trigger immediately when your sights are accurately on them," Veran advised.

"Strive for a smooth and slow _press_ until your mind has grown into the habit."

 

* * *

 

 

 Meanwhile, in another household, The Earl of Pandora was just waking up, getting ready for his big day. Samael blinked his eyes a few times as he woke, glancing out at the beautiful blue sky from the open window. Today was a special day, it was his birthday! However, the guests would be few. He didn't like having too many people over due to rumors always surfacing and gossiping mostly of him. So, his party invitations were limited by order. He sat up, stretching his arms.

"My lord, breakfast will be ready in a few moments." A servant called.

"Thank you. I'll be right out." Samael hummed, stepping out of his bed and quickly changing out of his pajamas.

He brushed his hair with his ivory comb, before giving himself a twirl.

"Today will be a great day." He said, stepping out of his room to greet the servants.

"Where is my butler?" Samael asked.

"Downstairs preparing for the party." The maid said kindly.

"Thank you." Samael purred, walking off to eat.

Downstairs was a little bit more hectic than the calm upstairs.

"Careful! Easy does it!" Butler Alexander chimed, leading the servants as they set up the tables and chairs.

The grand hall would be the main place of the party, where tables would be set up, offering delicious treats and expensive drinks for the upcoming guests.

"Alexander!" Samael smiled, walking down the stairs a bit faster.

The butler turned before happily giving a small bow.

"Good day, my lord! The preparations are going just as you specified! We even added those chocolate truffles you wanted!" Alexander said excitedly.

Samael smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Thank you so much, Alexander! Tonight is not just my birthday, you know. We need to...pull some rats out." Samael's happy smile then turned a bit more sinister as his voice dropped.

"As you say, my lord." Alexander bowed.

"Do the servants know the drill?" Samael asked.

"Yes, once the clock strikes seven, all doors will be locked from the outside and they will retreat to the servant quarters. Everything should go as you have planned." Alexander assured.

"Thank you, Alexander." Samael chimed, his sinister smile never wavering.

"Tonight will be a good night indeed!" Samael turned to the window.

"Let us just hope the weather is in our favor..."

Samael asked that all the food to be chocolate, his servants were more than happy to oblige. He would have whatever he wanted. The treats for the guests were chocolate cakes, chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate croissants, chocolate covered apples, and even chocolate truffles that would be offered by servants from time to time that as well would be served on the tables. The Pandora household was a large property on its own accord. It even had its own stable and apart for a few farm animals, though those wouldn't be for the guests' entertainment. Samael walked outside for a moment, Alexander following as he held a parasol over his lord.

"Do we have enough flowers in the back garden?" Samael asked.

"Of course! More than the bushes can possibly hold, my lord!" Alexander assured.

Samael clapped his hands together.

"Please prepare me a bouquet of the prettiest roses from the bushes, please? I want to give something to Aya once she gets here~" Samael hummed.

"From the Everus household, correct? I will get it done right away, sir." Alexander assured.

"Ah, thank you. Also, I wanted to ask...if the packages have arrived." Samael asked, almost in a whisper. Alexander gave a soft nod.

"Yes, they have. They are prepared for tonight."

"Thank you," Samael said rather happily.

"Tonight will be fun!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Aya covered her ears as Veran shot recklessly at the targets, closing her eyes until the sounds stopped. She hated how loud gunshots were.

"I know when to shoot if I have to shoot, Veran." She said rather rudely, cocking her gun and facing it towards the target.

She winced as she pulled the trigger, the bullet cascading into the arm of the dummy.

"Tch..." she cursed under her breath, cocking the gun once more and shooting without mercy.

Just as she looked up again, and she had shot what at least she thinks is a vital area.

"Good enough." Aya sighed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Now Veran, it's getting time to leave...don't you think?" she cocked her gun once more, then turning to Veran with a small smile.

"Shall we go?" she asked, then suddenly shooting at Veran's face.

 Blood trickled down Veran's hand as he caught the bullet with his palm, feigning indifference. What a devil Aya was for shooting his palm! Aya laughed lightly as her bullet hit Veran's hand, blood spilling. Suddenly appearing by Aya's side, he held the stained bullet toward the sun.

"Heh, it's been a while since Lady Aya has given me a gift. I'll be sure to cherish it and return the favor at an appropriate time." Pulling out new gloves from his pocket, he replaced his blood-soaked pair while walking towards the mansion with his master.

"Return the favor huh?" Aya asked, her hand coming slowly up to the eyepatch on her face.

"You can't shoot me though," she added, looking straight at her butler.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of a suitable prize." Veran teased, staring at his master with a completely serious expression.

"Tardiness to an invitation wouldn't be setting a good example for the Everus name."

Then, they were off.

 

 

* * *

 

Aya and Veran arrived at the manor in no time at all, Aya was changed into a more formal dress, and Veran dressed in his usual, dark attire which matched Aya's dress. Veran was alert and prepared for any 'surprise' stops from unscrupulous visitors. The Pandora property was quite large, and it could already be seen from the distance. The guests began to arrive, and the servants did their best to greet them. The guests were selected personally by Samael on who would be invited and who wouldn't. The people in attendance varied as well, from most prominent to the higher middle class. There was Lady Minerva, an aristocrat who was an heiress and known as a flirt and a spoiled woman, used to getting whatever she wanted. There was Sir Andrew and Lady Jacquelyn, a lovely married couple who seemed to have an enviable life. Sir Andrew was a well-known doctor, and Lady Jacquelyn was known to help with events at schools and orphanages. There was Sir Raphael, a recent rising star that seemed to become rich out of nowhere. From low class to aristocrat in a matter of years...months? Regardless rumors of how exactly he made such fortune was shrouded with mystery, especially due to him changing his story every time he was asked. There was the young Lady Seraphina, a lovely and gorgeous young woman, youngest of a large family, and a model and friends with Jacquelyn. Finally, there was the lovely Aya Everus, so gorgeous and pretty. As her carriage rode up, Samael was there to greet her with a bouquet of roses, Alexander following right behind.

"Welcome, Aya! Thank you so much for coming!" Samael chimed happily, offering the bouquet of flowers.

"Here, I thought you might like these. They bloomed lovely this year." Samael purred.

Alexander gave a bow.

"Thank you so much for coming, milady. Please do come in, we have refreshments for you and your butler." Alexander explained.

"Samael Pandora, it has been a while." she curtsied slightly, accepting the flowers. It had been three years since they last have seen each other.

The flowers were rather beautiful, she had to admit it. She handed them to Veran so she could put them in the carriage for safe keeping.

"Happy Birthday Samael." Aya smiled.

Samael smiled gleefully as he saw Aya accept the bouquet and then wish him a happy birthday.

"Thank you, Aya! Come, you must be hungry, I have all kinds of chocolate treats inside!" Samael cooed, walking inside the party with Aya and Veran.

 As they stepped inside Alexander closed the door behind them, a servant from the outside gently locking the door. Inside the party was quite charming, with chatter and lots of delicious treats, and the overall feeling is rather happy despite the low number of guests. Lady Minerva laughed loudly as she ate a treat.

 "To think a fortune such as the one found here is being handled by a child...isn't it crazy?" Lady Minerva chimed.

"The child is no longer a child. He is of coming of age since today. Besides, if you were in his position, you would feel entitled as well." Lady Jacquelyn said softly.

"Yes, yes, still, how strange is he too only invite so few of us?" Sir Raphael muttered.

"You're one to talk! Your reputation is as suspicious as Lord Pandora senior's death!" Lady Seraphina laughed.

"Now, now, we are guests at this party." Sir Andrew reminded, before glancing over to see Aya entering.

"It's...Everus." Andrew said.

Just as quick all eyes turned on her, and Raphael was quick to introduce himself to the heiress.

"Hey, there~ you're Everus right? I'm Raphael, entrepreneur, and businessman, nice to meet you." Raphael said as he offered his hand for a handshake.

Lady Minerva laughed loudly.

"Ignore him, little darling, he's as crazy as a hatter!" Minerva laughed.

Samael walked over to some servants and whispered something, to which the servants went off. Samael chuckled.

"Everyone please enjoy yourselves! Once you are satisfied would you please come around this way? I think it should be time to start the game soon!" Samael announced happily, all servants weirdly disappearing, except Alexander.

Aya tried to stay focused at Sir Raphael, however, she did notice how sudden Samael turned away from her, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed how the servants were beginning to leave.

"Nice to meet you, Sir Raphael." She simply stated, not taking his hand for a shake.

She headed over to the sweets table and hastily grabbed a truffle before standing rather close to Veran.

"Veran...halte Ausschau."[1] She muttered to her butler in the German she knew.

She bit down into the truffle, admiring its sweetness.

"Ein Befehl."[2]She added to the remark, finishing up her truffle.

"Yes, milady," Veran whispered under his breath, noticing how the servants were taking their leave. Keeping his distance from Aya to avoid suspicion, he gazed upon the room discreetly, anticipating any kind of treachery.

"I am ready for the game, Samael. I enjoy games." Aya said with a smile, heading over towards Earl Pandora.

Samael watched as everyone gathered around.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming! This is my very special day, my birthday! So, since it's my birthday, we're going to play a game!" Samael said rather childishly, causing the adults in the room to roll their eyes slightly.

"It's going to be...a scavenger hunt! Around my manor, I have hidden some treasures! You will know what they are specifically because they will have a large, golden colored bow on top of them. Your mission is to collect these treasures...or else I expose your secrets!" Samael said rather cheerfully.

Everyone stared rather puzzled.

"Secrets?" Seraphina asked, tilting her head. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Oh no, this is no joke. It's a game. You guys will have to find these treasures I've hidden. I will give you hints to know where to look for, so don't worry!" Samael chuckled

Raphael seemed to scoff slightly before shaking his head. "I think I'll pass. You guys go ahead and play." Raphael said; however, Samael wouldn't have it.

"Oh no! Mister Raphael you must play the game! Otherwise, I will have to tell your secret. After all, you haven't told anyone how you made your fortune, have you?" Samael asked innocently, Raphael's eyes narrowed.

"Or how you and Mister Andrew made a deal about-!" Before Samael could continue, Sir Andrew stepped up.

"We'll play!" He said, rather loudly, surprising his wife.

Samael smiled.

"Alright! Thank you~" Samael turned to Alexander, who handed him a small paper with some writing on it.

"Now, you may do this as a group, or separate. You can choose." Samael added.

"I think I don't want to play this anymore." Lady Minerva murmured.

"You have no choice. The doors have been locked from the outside! And my servants won't open them until you finish the game!" Samael insisted, gaining some shocks from the guests.

"What?!" Seraphina asked.

"What do you mean?!" Jacqueline asked.

Samael simply smiled.

"Now, you will have to find some treasures. With each treasure, there will be a hint on where the next one will be. Find all of my treasures and you win!" He said simply, before stepping back.

"Now then. Your first clue: You can find me here, all safe and warm. The smell of bread is never far from harm." Alexander explained.

"There are only two rules: Try your best to avoid breaking anything, and you may search everywhere except in master's quarters."

Aya almost laughed, she was never invited to a place without something out of the ordinary happening.

"I'll be happy to play, Samael. Also..." she looked at Samael with a dirty smile on her face.

"I'll be sure to win," she added, grabbing onto Veran's sleeve.

"Küche."[3] She ordered Veran.

The two quickly headed off, attempting to find the kitchen. If this was laid out like any other manor, the kitchen would be on the lower level. Just like in the riddle, the faint scent of bread lingering lead Aya and her butler to the kitchen. But was the treasure there? Veran gazed around the kitchen with suspicious eyes, leading the search in case of traps.

"If I can find it here, all safe and warm..." He muttered to himself.

Rummaging around, he quickly found an oven. The most obvious answer, he was unsure of the simplicity.

"I do believe it's in the oven. Allow me to open it for your safety." He said, holding the handle and lowering it down, ready for the worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Veran...halte Ausschau. 🌹 Veran…keep watch.
> 
> [2] Ein Befehl. 🌹 An order.
> 
> [3]Küche 🌹 Kitchen


End file.
